Indisposed  Russian Version
by 7troublesome
Summary: Сайд-фик к "Одной крови Kindred ": после того, как детектив Нара Шикамару впервые за 2 года не появился на утренней поверке, капитан смены вызывает его напарника с целью выяснить, в чем дело. Мда... этот немногословный Хьюга много ему расскажет…


Название: **Indisposed**

Автор (Переводчик): **Prism0467**, (7troublesome)

*Бета: **Dhampir** (особое спасибо за коменты)

Персонажи (Пейринг): Neji H./Shikamaru N.

Рейтинг: NC-13

Жанр: юмор

Состояние: фик – завершен, перевод – завершен

Разрешение на перевод и публикацию: официально получено у автора

Ссылка на оригинал: **.net/s/4505262**

Предупреждение: ругательства, намек на яой, гэмблинг, ангст.

Дисклеймер автора: Sasuke does.

Дисклеймер переводчина: оригинальный текст мне не принадлежит, **зато****принадлежит****перевод****на****русский****-****полностью.**

Саммари: после того, как детектив Нара Шикамару впервые за 2 года не появился на утренней поверке, капитан смены вызывает его напарника с целью выяснить, в чем дело. Мда... этот немногословный Хьюга много ему расскажет…

**Примечание****автора:** Полностью независимый сайд-фик, основанный на Неджи/Шика истории, _**Kindred**____**(ОДНОЙ**____**КРОВИ,**____**см.**____**перевод**____**данного**____**фика)**_. Это запись встречи, которая произошла между Хьюга Неджи и командиром дневной смены, капитаном Хатаке Какаши, относительно отсутствия Нара Шикамару на работе. Данный фик объясняет события последних двух глав _**Kindred**_. Если вы хотите понять смысл этого фика (п/п: и весь юмор), настоятельно рекомендую сначала прочитать _**Kindred**__**(ОДНОЙ**____**КРОВИ,**____**см.**____**перевод**____**данного**____**фика)**_.

_Италик__ – __мысли__Хьюги__Неджи_

**НЕДЕЕСПОСОБЕН**

Хьюга Неджи вошел в кабинет своего командира смены, закрыл за собой дверь и сел на кожаный диван цвета бургундского вина, стоящий прямо перед столом. Полицейский закинул ногу на ногу и сконцентрировал взгляд на своем капитане.

Капитан Хатаке Какаши был командиром дневной смены в полицейском участке Конохи. По росту и телосложению они с Хьюгой были равны. У него были серебряные волосы, свисавшие беспорядочными прядями, один его глаз был голубым, другой напоминал красный мраморный шар, он носил черную маску, которая скрывала лицо от носа и шею до ключиц. В это утро на нем были темно-синие брюки, белая рубашка с длинными рукавами и галстук, такой же красный, как и его глаз. Он сидел за столом напротив Хьюги с непроницаемым выражением лица.

- Ну, хорошо… начнем с основ,- начал Капитан Хатаке. - Где сегодня твой напарник, Хьюга?

- Он недееспособен,- спокойно ответил Неджи.

_Я затрахал его до комы. Вы получите его обратно, когда он придет в себя._

- Недееспособен, неужели? Уж не из-за тебя ли?- спросил капитан.

- Прошу прощения?- в ответ произнес Неджи.

_А__что__если__и__так?__Что__это__тут__со__всеми__ – __неужели__человек__не__может__немного__поспать,__не__подвергаясь__чертовой__инквизиции?_

Капитан Хатаке издал тихий смешок.

- Хьюга… позволь мне нарисовать тебе картину последних 24 часов _твоей_ жизни. Молчи. Просто слушай.

_Прямо не могу дождаться._

Капитан Хатаке выставил четыре пальца на руке для большей выразительности.

- Четыре вчерашних ареста и беспрецедентное расследование вашего дела. За чем последовал обед в городе с твоим напарником, предположительно с целью отпраздновать завершение тяжелой работы и то, чего ты обычно не делаешь, в ресторане, где вы двое спровоцировали очевидные беспорядки, и ты раскатал по полу какого-то парня.

_Ммм… Знал, что слухи быстро распространяются._

- Я знаю все детали, Хьюга. Ты тут у нас знаменитость. И всегда был. Ты молод, ты богат, ты гораздо умнее, чем ожидается от парня-полицейского, который симпатичнее большинства женщин, и ты можешь выбить все дерьмо из кого угодно. Стоит тебе вытереть задницу, это уже новость.

_Очаровательно…_

- Поэтому для меня не стало сюрпризом, когда мне вчера позвонили и сообщили о том, что произошло. Знаешь, вы не были единственными копами в том ресторане. Хмм_,_если хорошенько подумать, кто-то все-таки должен был предупредить Инудзуку о том, что случилось с последним, кто принял тебя за пассив.

_Мои__собственные__мысли__… __в__точности__(1).__Немного__бросает__в__дрожь__._

Капитан Хатаке наклонился вперед.

- Я слышал, этот тупица предложил себя пассивом твоему напарнику. Подозреваю, он не додумал предложение до конца.

_Вы__и__половины__не__знаете.__Где__бы__он__ни__был,__пусть__лучше__надеется,__что__никогда__меня__не__встретит._

- Вы покинули ресторан, так и не пообедав, и не поехали к Наре. Мне случайно стало известно, что вчера он так и не добрался до дома. Сделаю безумную попытку и предположу, что вы вместе провели ночь у тебя.

_Основы тактики допросов один на один. У вас ничего на меня нет._

- Мне знакомы окрестности твоего дома, Хьюга. Тебе придется давать на лапу только чтобы проехать мимо, если ты фактически там не живешь. Ты отвез его к себе, думая, что там вас никто не потревожит.

_Ммм,__правдоподобная__логика.__Иногда__забываю,__что__работаю__с__такими__же__копами,__как__сам._

- А теперь переходим к сегодняшнему утру. Ты приехал на смену на автомобиле напарника. Твоего напарника, который не пропустил ни одного чертового дня за целых два года работы – нигде не видно – включая багажник его машины, потому что я его проверил, единственно с целью убедиться, что в нем нет тела того вчерашнего идиота, и только потому, что **ты** был за рулем. А ты тут входишь и с невозмутимым видом рассказываешь мне сказку, что "он недееспособен".

_Ну,__когда__вы__так__это__преподносите,__то__это__действительно__выглядит__кучей__дерьма.__Но,__не__смотря__ни__на__что,__вы__так__и__не__объяснили__мне,__почему__Нара__не__может__просто__отсыпаться__с__похмелья__в__моем__пентхаусе._

- И если вдруг по какой-то нелепой случайности ты **не****понимаешь**, о чем я тут тебе говорю… - капитан выставил вперед руку, загибая каждый палец по мере того, как называл каждый пункт. - Вчера ты отправился пообедать со своим напарником, что равносильно вашему первому свиданию. Ты был замешан не в одной, а в целых двух потасовках за последние двенадцать часов – в одной, потому, что какой-то идиот начал заигрывать с твоим напарником на вышеуказанном свидании, и в другой потому, что еще один идиот стал заигрывать сегодняшним утром с тобой. Сегодня ты объявился на работе без галстука, пил чай на утренней поверке, и ты одет во все черное. Ты никогда ничего подобного не делаешь.

_Все__случается__когда-то__впервые,__Капитан,__и__я__все__еще__хочу__услышать__нечто,__что__не__было__бы__гипотезой__или__совпаде__…_

- И ты слегка пахнешь кокосом.

_Я__думал,__я__смыл__его!__Господи,__эта__штука__как__несмываемые__чернила!__Постойте-ка__ – __откуда,__черт__возьми,__Хатаке__знает__это?_

- Что, ты думал, никто не разнюхает? Твой напарник не единственный, у кого тут есть проницательность. Меня не в капусте нашли, Хьюга. Меня здесь поставили руководить по определенным причинам.

_Черт,__думаю,__мы__попались.__Быстро__проделано.__От__вас__у__меня__мурашки__по__коже._

- Кстати, для протокола, единственная вещь, что меня удивляет во всем этом, так это то, что вам потребовалось целых два года, чтобы прийти к этому. Нара был ходячим стояком с того самого дня, как вы стали напарниками, а ты… ты готов расквасить губу каждому, кто не так посмотрит на твоего напарника.

_Господи, неужели эти ваши странные разноцветные глаза все видят?_

- Киба Индзука не самый умный у нас в участке, но даже он догадался. Конечно, он следил за вами, как повернутый на сексе малолетка… и все же; ему удалось попасть прямо в точку, верно?

_Счастливая__догадка.__Много__добра__она__ему__принесла._

- Знаешь, я думаю, ты вывихнул ему плечо, Хьюга. И на сегодняшний день двое моих офицеров недееспособны благодаря тебе. Ты - настоящий зверь.

_Я__-__настоящий__мужчина.__А__Инудзука__нарывался._

- Не будь к нему слишком строгим. Ты же не можешь судить его за желание заявить свои права, даже если он хотел этого помимо своей воли.

_Фу. Инудзука воняет как собака._

- Итак, думаю, ты, наверное, беспокоишься за своего напарника и прикидываешь, как это отразится на его карьере. Не могу сказать за всех, и, по правде говоря, если это для них проблема, то они могут обнаружить таким же способом, как и Инудзука, что должны оставить свое мнение при себе. Но вы - двое моих самых лучших и самых умных. И когда я посылаю вас сделать дело, вы делаете дело. И вам это хорошо удавалось в течение двух лет, несмотря на то, что уровень неразрешенного сексуального напряжения между вами был просто атомным.

_О Господи, не дай мне покраснеть. Не кусай губу, Неджи._

- Вы нужны мне. Вы нужны обществу. И я не мог бы выполнять свою работу, если бы позволил вашим личным…- капитан неопределенно помахал рукой в воздухе, – чем бы это ни было… помешать вам оставаться под моим командованием. Я рассчитываю, что вы оба будете делать, что должны, и также не позволите вашим личным…- капитан снова помахал рукой, – чем бы это ни было… помешать работе.

_Постойте-ка – вы что, только что благословили нас?_

- Итак, чтобы все было ясно… для меня нет разницы, чем вы будете заниматься после работы, начиная с завтрашнего дня, пусть хоть кувыркаться на трапеции, свисающей с балок. Но сегодня из-за тебя у меня дефицит рабочей силы, что означает, что ты мне должен. Поэтому тебе лучше вернуть моего специального агента назад, и чтобы завтра он **функционировал**. Ясно?

- Да, сэр,- был ответ Неджи.

_Ладно__,__я__дам__ему__отсрочку__ – __но__только__маленькую__.__Его__задница__теперь__моя._

- А сейчас, если у тебя есть какие-то незавершенные вопросы по вчерашнему аресту, доделай их, чтобы ты мог убраться отсюда. Жду вас обоих завтра утром.

- Спасибо, сэр,- произнес Неджи. Он понял, что может быть свободен, когда это услышал. Хьюга медленно поднялся и собрался уходить. Он открыл дверь и уже собрался выйти, когда услышал, что капитан заговорил снова.

- И еще Хьюга. Кажется, ты нашел лекарство от бессонницы Нара. Я очень рад этому.

Неджи посмотрел через плечо. Он не смог удержаться и поднял бровь над пронизывающим светлым глазом, пристально смотрящим на своего командира смены.

_Я__ – __настоящий__мужчина__._

Хьюга повернулся и вышел, дверь закрылась за ним с тихим щелчком.

Неджи вернулся назад за стол в своей кабинке, в глубокой задумчивости. Итак, капитан все знал, и была вероятность, что не он один. Как получилось, что так много людей смогли увидеть то, что развивалось между ним и Шикамару, а сами они этого не заметили?

Капитан заверил Неджи, что карьера Шикамару не будет в опасности из-за изменений в их отношениях, если только они сами себя не подставят. Знание об этом обнадеживало, даже если причина была несколько тревожащей.

Неджи, наконец, закусил губу. Капитан был прав; Инудзуке Кибе все-таки удалось это обнаружить. Он ревновал и действовал, движимый чувством ревности, даже если он упорно сознательно отрицал свое влечение к мужчинам. Подобным образом сам Неджи отрицал, что так долго испытывал сексуальное влечение к своему напарнику. Возможно, если бы он этого не делал, Шикамару бы признался в своих чувствах гораздо раньше.

_Мы__все__глупцы._

Неджи со вздохом сел за свой стол, и приступил к завершению отчетов. Ему надо было вернуться домой к Шикамару.

Капитан Хатаке улыбнулся дьявольской улыбкой. Схватил телефонную трубку одной рукой и бешено стал нажимать кнопки другой. Затем, приложив трубку к уху, он опять уселся на стул.

- Саннин? Это Хатаке, не то, чтобы вы не ожидали моего звонка. Уверен, мне не надо говорить, что вы должны мне пять сотен баксов. Я же предупреждал, чтобы эти длинные волосы не вводили вас в заблуждение…

-Конец-

(1) п/п: подробнее см **Kindred****-Одной****крови**, глава 13.

5


End file.
